Try
by Sympathetic Noose
Summary: Dean hates breaking Dani's heart but he made a promise to Sam to live a normal apple pie life.


"I made a promise Dani." Dean said as he turned away from Bobby's kitchen table to face her.

Dani couldn't believe what she was hearing. She bit the inside of her lip to keep the tears at bay. They had just lost Sam to the pit 3 days before.

She shook her head, "I just don't understand Dean. We've been together all this time. Why go back to her? You were together for a weekend."

Dean ran a hand over the bottom half of his face. "It was more then just a weekend Dani. The changeling case and Ben. I have to go back. I have to try and see if Lisa's…" Dean trailed off knowing if he said the rest of that sentence he would break Dani's heart further.

"That Lisa's what? The one? Do you really think some woman you picked up one weekend when you were away from John and Sam is the one?" Dani's voice was starting to rise as anger took hold of her.

Dean shrugged, "maybe."

Dani exploded having heard enough. "Are you freaking kidding me? She's not the one Dean! She's just some broad you banged and then a few years later helped save a kid who isn't even yours! Ben isn't yours Dean!"

"I know he's not mine!" Dean yelled back. "But sometimes I wish he was. Maybe if he had been things would have been different for me. Different for Sammy." Dean lowered his voice as he spoke his brother's name.

Bobby watched this exchange between the two from just outside his kitchen. He had been in his study when he heard them shouting. It broke his heart to watch these two kids fighting like this after they had all just lost Sam.

"I've gotta try Dani. I can't have that apple pie life I promised Sam I'd try to have with you. I'm sorry." Dean hated doing this to Dani but he knew in his heart he had to let go of her. He had to go back to Lisa and Ben. He had to see if they were the family he had always been longing for.

"We can have that Dean. We can stop hunting together. We can go be normal together."

Dean shook his head, "for how long Dani? How long do you think something like that will last before we hear about a case? How long before you get bored or I get bored and we take it?"

He took a few steps towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her. His fingers barely grazed Dani before she pushed him away. She couldn't even stand the thought of Dean's arms around her at the moment. She turned away from him and made eye contact with Bobby.

He could see how hurt the younger girl was. Bobby had come to think of Dani as one of his own. He may have never been a dad but Dani was the closest thing he had ever had to a daughter. Bobby wasn't sure of what to do until Dani walked over to him and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. Bringing the comfort the girl was so in need of. Bobby watched as Dean hung his head for a moment having seen that Bobby was there.

Dean hadn't intended for Bobby to witness the exchange between himself and Dani. He had hoped that Dani would have understood and had kept a level head. He had hoped Bobby wouldn't come upon them fighting like they had been. He was ashamed that Bobby had seen and heard what was happening. Dean was starting to hate himself for what he was doing to her and when he heard her start to cry on Bobby's shoulder he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his head and looked Bobby in the eye. He saw disappointment there and knew he needed to leave.

Bobby watched Dean walk out of the kitchen and heard shuffling in the next room as Dani cried. Before long they heard the front door open followed by the rumble of the Impala starting up. Dani continued to cry as they listened to the sounds of gravel being kicked up outside as Dean pulled away from the house. Before long the sounds of gravel and the Impala's distinct rumble faded into the distance as Dean drove away.

It wasn't until later that night as both Bobby and Dani were asleep in their respected rooms that Dean returned. He let himself in trying to be as quiet as he could. He made his way into Bobby's study looking for paper and something to write with. He found an old pen under an open book about Angels on Bobby's desk. He scribbled a quick note to Dani before making his way upstairs. He opened the door to the room they use to share and made his way over to the bed.

Dani was asleep curled into a ball. Dean could see dried tears on her face in the moon light that shown through the parted curtains in the window. It hurt to see her like this. Dean took the note he had written and placed it on the bedside table tucking a corner under the alarm clock. He knew she would find it there since she always checked the time when she woke up.

Dean looked at Dani again and reached out to move a piece of light brown hair that had fallen out of her face. He was going to miss her. Dean still loved Dani but going back to Lisa was something he had to do.

Dani stirred slightly and Dean pulled his hand away and crept out of the room hoping he hadn't woken her. He was hoping to be long gone by the time Dani woke up.

Dani awoke to what sounded like the rumble of the Impala. She was hopeful that it meant Dean had changed his mind and wanted to stay but it sounded like it was getting farther away instead of closer. Dani sat up in bed and flicked on the bedside lamp chasing the dark away. She glanced at the clock which read 4:07am and noticed a slip of paper with writing under the clocks base.

Dani reached over and pulled the note out from under the clock.

_Baby I'm sorry for this. I know I've hurt you but this is something I have to do. I know you hate me but maybe one day you'll forgive me. I love you. Bobby knows where to find me if anything comes up. I'm sorry. -Dean_

Dani let Dean's note flutter to the floor as once again her heat broke and tears filled her eyes. She cried herself back to sleep and would every night for a couple of weeks. It would be almost a year and a half before she heard from Dean again. A year and a half before Dean to realize that he'd left the one behind.


End file.
